I love you too, Cody
by Write.Live.Love.Learn
Summary: Cody loved Zack for a long time. He never got the courage to tell him, but all that changes when the school faculty and entire student body is dared to confess their feelings for their special someone, on Valentine's Day
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Zack, are u awake?" asked Cody, who twirled around his sleeping brother's messy blonde hair.

Once he received no reply, he knew it was good to go, because he knew Zack slept like a log unless you were loud enough to be screaming in his ear.

He carefully pulled down his blue pajamas and underwear to reveal his rock hard 5 inch uncut cock.

He gripped it firmly and pumped it up and down slowly and speeding up the pace, shutting his eyes in pleasure, and desperately resisting the urge to moan out. He started to fantasize about anything that got him aroused. His mind searched for anything that could turn him on and ended up thinking about his brother Zack. He had a crush on his brother back when he was younger, and now is in love with his twin. He started to moan out "Oh, Zack, " as he started to finger himself. He went to an insanely fast pace in both jerking his cock off and fingering himself. He knew it was inevitable, and kept going as fast as possible until Zack's name was all Cody could moan out until he came all over himself. He checked Zack to see if he was awake and lucky for him, he was still asleep. Cody decided to not clean up for once and just straight out ate his cum. He then pulled up his pajamas and went to sleep, just before Valentine's day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry for the short first chapter, I'll be making a longer chapter here.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or Disney. All I own is that song Zack is writing.

He woke up before Zack and gave him a soft kiss quickly and hurried in case Zack felt him and woke up. He knew he had to tell his twin how he felt. It ate at him everyday not being able to tell him. He tried again and again but always backed out at the last second. He showered and wore his usual outfit. He hurried to school where he noticed the bulletin board that there was a dare for all students and faculty members to confess their crushes and attractions to their special someone's. The poster read that they must confess somehow by the end of the day. A few minutes later, Zack arrived, also noticing the poster. Zack tensed up and grabbed Cody by the hand and led him to class. The classes droned on and on until gym where Cody was to face having to see his love, Zack naked around other people. He felt sweat trickling down his forehead and his heart beating faster than a bullet. He somehow calmed downdown, thinking about Zack's warm embrace surrounding him. He changed next to Zack just to be able to stare at his body secretly, but made sure to not look obvious while staring, and tried his best to resist having an erection then and there. When they finished changing, their teacher called them in for dodgeball. Zack called Cody first in the team, and Cody blushed hard. As he passed by, Zack whispered to him "You like me, don't you?" and he blushed even harder denying it with "It's just really hot today." and stuttered. He went into formation for the team. When the teams were picked, Zack rearranged formations and stood next to Cody. He stared intently on his brother's butt, and refocused on the floor. The day droned on once again and Zack faked rummaging through his stuff to figure out how to tell Cody just how much he loves him. It hurt really bad to have always kept this secret. It was right as they were moving to the Tipton that he realized that he loved his brother.

Flashback*

Cody rushed into the Tipton, just as excited as his brother. He squealed with joy, saying "Imagine just how much fun we'll have now that we live in here." and Zack felt blood rush to his face.

 _Cody PoV_

I thought damn, it's amazing how we're gonna live here. I can't wait to live here with Zack and mom and I rushed to the elevator. I stood next to Zack, feeling hot, but I ignored it because I knew I couldn't risk this moment. He smiled at me and I felt so giddy but stayed as still as possible. I guess I finally understand how I feel about him. I love Zack.

 _Zack PoV_

I love it when he's happy. Then, I chased after him. He just gives me a reason to smile. I wish he was my lover. Oh, crap I did not just think Fuck it,I'm in love with him, I have been for a while now. We're at the elevator. He makes me smile. Wait, why did he turn away?

Flashback End*

Zack caught a ball heading towards Cody, who blushed at the act and refocused into the game. They enjoyed it for the time being until they had to shower. Zack grabbed his brother and told him to shower before him. He agreed to this and finished showering fast. While Cody was dressing, Zack went to shower and turned on a heater to hide through the steam and masturbate quietly. He finished quickly and rushed to shower and get dressed. The day dragged on once again as the end of the school day was near. Zack found a way to tell his brother finally how much he truly loves him.

Meanwhile, Cody was still panicking on how to tell him, because he wanted to do something special. He wrote down his ideas until he found one he liked. He asked Mr. Moseby and all the staff to set up a dinner table on the terrace. Cody asked his mom to pay for it and she did not hesitate. He thought of what Zack likes for an extra gift to buy from his allowance. He decided to buy some tools and wood because he was rather good at it. He put on his best suit.

While Cody was preparing, Zack was trying to think of lyrics for his song to tell Cody.

All he could think was:

 **I think you should know,**

 **Day by day it grows,**

 **It hurts to not tell you,**

 **this feeling that's true.**

 **I don't care what others say,**

 **All I know is I love you.**

 **I wish you'd feel this way too,**

 **and you make me happier each day.**

He couldn't think of a second verse, and decided to leave it as it is and play it then.

He was told by Cody to come to the terrace wearing a coat and tie. He complied and wondered what it was for. When he got there, he was greeted by Cody, who took him by the hand and led him to the table. He started to talk, at the same time Cody started as well, and they knew the other had something important to tell.

Zack decided to go after Cody. He carried a guitar, and a small speaker. He decided to prepare the equipment before Cody starts. Cody finally started, going with "Zack, I've wanted to let you know for so long and now I'm gonna tell you because it hurts for you not to know. I love you, I'm in love with you, and I wish you could accept me like this." and was cut off by Zack singing. He listened to the lyrics and felt a mixture of relief, and happiness, because the one he loved also loves him back in every way.

They decided to enjoy the dinner. Cody only hoped their mom would accept their loving relationship. He said for the first time directly "I love you Zack" and was answered with "I love you too, Cody". He leaned in to kiss his lover, only for Carey to catch them. He froze and stuttered "M-mm-mo-m, I-I-I ca-can explain".


	3. Chapter 3

Carey asked calmly "Do you and Zack really love each other?" and received the shaky reply of "Yes, we do, mom. Please don't break us apart."

from both twins. She just told them it was okay, because love is love, love is special, love is important, and most importantly, love is priceless. She called both them in for a warm hug as a family. She then brought them down to sleep. The twins cuddled together, enjoying the closeness, and fell asleep in each others'others' arms.

The next morning, they woke up and decided to go to the park before school. They decided to go a little romantic and kissed only for a second.

They enjoyed the time they had. They grabbed a quick breakfast together, then got to school holding hands. The day dragged on until one of the older students started to bully Cody for being weaker than his brother, who came to his aid as fast as he could. They started calling Cody the gay bitch who couldn't protect himself.

Cody started running away, going to the bathroom to fix his look from the crying. Zack gave the bully a hard left hook and right uppercut. He then ran fast enough to catch up to Cody. He hugged him until he calmed down, kissed his forehead, and wiped his tears off. They headed off to class, getting in just in time.

They decided to report about it later. The day pretty much dragged on, until they accidentally kissed. They were in Music class and were much too into the moment of the song. They pulled away from each other before their lips connect. Once school ended, there was an announcement that school will be held off for tomorrow in celebration of the Principal's birthday.

They got excited and rushed home to celebrate their day off. Kissing led to grinding, and they started to touch each other. Zack slowly slipped his hand down Cody's pants, and gripped him firmly. His tip leaked precum, and he played with the foreskin a little to please him more. Cody pulled off his pants and release his uncut 5 inch cock. He suddenly felt a smooth wet object glide across, and realized Zack was gonna blow him, and lay down to enjoy it.

Zack repositioned them into a 69 hinting his hungry cock. They kept sucking at a gradually increasing pace until they came in each others' mouths and swapped cum with each other.

Zack brushed against Cody's butt and prodded the opening, which he was denied access because he didn't want to go this far yet. They got dressed and decided to go as usual, playing pranks. Before they started, Cody had the memory triggered and his trauma came back. He ran back to the room to cry. Zack went as fast as he could to get to him, and asked why he ran off. He told him that he still worries about the bullies, because they might meet again in school and after. Zack knew he had to protect his brother, and promised to not leave his side when he's needed the most.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Carey found out and accepted them. She kept theur secret well, and teased Cody occasionally. Now, she left Cody and Zack who decided to hang out and have fun for now, and set up the tv to play some video games. Zack went with Resident Evil 4 but Cody got worried, knowing the series revolved around zombies, which he honestly couldn't stand. He cuddled up and Zack suggested he try the game, and he became quite fond of the game in no time. He overcame that disgust of the zombies, and other things like it. He received a kiss on the cheeks and returned one on the lips. They enjoyed having this kind of fun again, and decided that they would have fun together and have the occasional sex once both of them wanted it bad enough, but till then, they would continue to be like before, the only difference being that they know they love each other.

They enjoyed the rest of their day, getting some ice cream, playing some songs, and just watching TV. They decided to cheat once in a while on the schedule as Cody rubbed Zack's crotch, feeling it harden. Zack tried to resist but couldn't move from the pleasure streaking through his body, without direct contact. Cody stripped off the clothes and suddenly left. Zack waited, and saw Cody enter in some tight clothing that outlined his cute butt. He got harder, and Cody started to walk to him sexily, and latched himself onto his boyfriend on the chair. He wiggled his butt and grinded it against Zack's crotch, feeling it and knowing it was as hard as it could be. Cody ended the lap dance to tease Zack and stripped both their clothes and he licked his lips as he prepared for the hard cock and started licking it. Zack already felt precum trickle out and begged Cody to suck his dick already. Cody happily obliged, and kept going until he knew Zack would cum, and raised his butt in the air for Zack, who got the message and pushed in as carefully as he could. He felt nothing better than that and kept fucking him and pulled out to cum all over Cody. He licked him clean and sucked him off, seeing as he hadn't gotten to cum yet, despite the immense pleasure they were in. He used his tongue and sucked like a porn star veteran, and finally ended

with Cody cumming in his mouth. They lay in bed and enjoyed the night's peace for once, and slept together. As they woke up the next morning, they found it hard to get out of the other's embrace, feeling too amazing to get out of but Cody decided to push out so that they could get ready now. They knew that this was going to be one hell of a ride to get through more than a month keeping it secret. They knew more bullies were to come, more people getting close to find out if they're daring anyone, and most of all, more memories to last a lifetime.

They looked up to the sky and saw the sun brighly shining, as Cody said "I love you Zack"

and he replied with "I love you too, Cody".

A/N: That's all for this fanfic, but I'm starting a series, please continue to read. and I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
